Makan Sendirian
by 258Cornelia-Ookami
Summary: Setelah renang, rasanya perut jadi lapar. Tapi semua orang sedang ada acara masing-masing. Claire terpaksa makan sendiri. Hingga tiba-tiba Gray datang dan mengatakan ingin makan bersama dengan Claire. Parody dari salah satu episode di Hai Miiko.


Cornelia : Kembali lagi kita di Fanfic 258Cornelia-Wolf!

Claire : Kamu demam, Lia?

Grey : Paling-paling karena musim panas ini.

Cornelia : Kalian berdua! Aku pingin buat cerita tentang Harvest Moon juga!

Grey+Claire : *diam mematung*

Cornelia : Ok, karena mereka udah diem, mari kita mulai ceritanya, Harvest Moon bukan punyaku, tapi punya Natsume!

Warning : Gaje, tulisan gak baku, AU, OOC, DLL

**Makan Sendirian**

~Normal Pov~

"Claire, hari ini kau harus ke pantai pkl 10, kan." ucap seorang wanita yang bernama Lyla.

"Baik ma!" ucap Claire.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, ma." seru seorang cowok yang bernama Jack.

"Kakak mau kemana?" tanya Claire denga polos.

"Nonton sama Ann." seru Jack dan lalu segera keluar dari rumah. (Lia: sejak kapan Mineral Town punya Bioskop?)

"Papa dan mama berangkat ya Claire." ucap seorang laki-laki yang bernama Parsley.

Kedua orang tua Claire bekerja di desa tetangga, jadi terkadang Claire hanya berdua dengan Jack.

"Aku makan, coba saja tadi aku bangun pagi, aku pasti bisa makan bersama." ucap Claire lalu melirik jam. "Masih jam 08.05, masih 1 jam, lebih baik aku tidur sebentar saja."

Claire tidur cukup lama hingga ia terbangun pukul 09.43. (Lia : Claire bangun!) seketika itu juga Claire bangun.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Claire, lalu ia melirik jam untuk kedua kalinya. "Apa! Jam 09.45!"

Claire dengan cepat berlari menuju pantai, disana sudah ada Cliff, Grey, Karin, dan Popuri. Guru berenang mereka, Harris. Karena Claire belum makan dari tadi pagi, dia pingsan saat naik ke darat. Grey terkejut dan segera membopong Claire ke klinik.

**~Klinik~**

"Dia tak apa-apa, dia pingsan karena belum makan tadi pagi." jelas Trent.

"Trimakasih Trent." ucap Grey.

Setelah keluar dari klinik, Grey mengantar Claire pulang.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, masak gak sarapan!" tegur Grey.

"Maaf, habis aku dirumah sendirian, jadinya gak nyaman makan sendiri."

Grey merasa kasihan kepada Claire karena makan sendirian, tanpa di sadari, mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Claire.

"Sudah ya, jangan lupa makan!" seru Grey.

"Iya bawel." ucap Claire menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera masuk kedalam rumahnya yang sepi

.

~Grey Pov~

"Kasihan juga ya Claire, dia makan sendirian." batinku.

Aku segera membuka pintu rumahku, di dalam rumah itu hanya ada kakekku, biasanya ialah yang memasak makanan. Tetapi jika ia sedang sibuk, akulah yang memasak.

"Aku pulang." ucapku.

"Ya, didapur ada sandwich, Grey." ucap kakekku.

Aku segera masuk kedalam dapur, dan menatap Sandwich yang dibuat kakekku.

"Lebih baik aku makan bersama Claire saja." batinku.

~Claire Pov~

Aku segera memanaskan kari buatan mama dan menunggu hingga hangat. Aku merasakan sendirian lagi, hal itulah yang tidak enak.

"Ting-tong." kudengar sepertia ada seseorang yang memencet bel rumahku, aku segera pergi menuju pintu.

"Siapa ya?" tanyaku.

"Ini aku, Grey." seru Grey.

Aku segera membuka pintu rumahku dan mempersilahkan Grey masuk. "Ada apa kau kemari Grey?"

"Dirumah aku juga sendirian, bagai mana kalau kita makan bersama, kebetulan aku bawa sandwich." kulihat wajahnya memerah.

"Iya, kau mau kari, Grey." tanyaku dengan semangat.

"Em, boleh, tetapi sedikit saja." aku segera mematikan kompor dan mengambil kari untukku dan Grey.

Kami makan bersama, saat makan kami bercanda.

"Makan berdua terasa lebih enak ya!" seruku.

"I...iya." kulihat wajahnya memerah, apa jangan-jangan karinya terlalu panas (Lia : Dasar, terlalu polos). "Kau mau sandwichku?"

"Iya, mau. Nanti jam dua ada film bagus." seruku.

Setelah selesai makan, kami menonton TV bersama.

~Grey Pov~

Kami tertawa bersama, tanpa kusadari, Claire tertidur, dia bersender di bahuku membuatku blushing, kulihat di mulutnya ada noda kari. Aku segera melap mulutnya dengan tisu. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa ngantuk dan tidur.

~Normal Pov~

"Aku pulang." seru Jack.

Saat Jack melihat kearah Grey dan Claire, wajahnya blusing.

"Kenapa nih? Mereka mesra banget." batin Jack.

Tanpa Jack sadari, Grey terbangun dan melihat ada Jack yang blusing, dia kebingungan dengan ekspresi Jack, saat ia melihat kesebelahnya, rupanya Claire sedang tidur dan bersender di bahu Grey. Grey sangat Malu saat itu dan segera membangunkan Claire, saat Claire bangun, dia juga Blusing sendiri dan mengusir Grey (Lia: Kejam sekali).

**The End**

Cornelia : Selesai Fanfic Harvest Moonnya! *lompat-lompat*

Claire+Grey : *masih blusing*

Cornelia : Kenapa muka kalian merah gitu, kalian demam ya?

Claire : Gak pa-pa kok, Lia.

Cornelia : Ok, ini cerita gw ambil dari "Hai, Miiko." (maling mode: on) yang ke 21. Maaf buat Ono Eriko dan fansnya m(_ _)m.

All Mineral Town : Janga lupa Reviewsnya!


End file.
